Yule Chase
by Tiro
Summary: Glorfindel disturbs Erestor while he's planning for Rivendell's Yule celebration and now has to pay the price. Non-slash.


**Yule Chase (isn't always that fun for ****everyone)**

**Summary**: Glorfindel disturbs Erestor while he's planning for Rivendell's Yule celebration and now has to pay the price. Non-slash.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Um, none.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own LotR.

-o-

Christmas one-shot for you all! Enjoy!

-o-

Erestor was finding it hard to concentrate. He had tried, desperately so, but in the end he was growing more and more annoyed. He had been stressed to begin with and now… now, this… this _thing _was disturbing the natural order of his office. Hell, the natural order of his _life_.

"You are going to break the poor quill in two, Erestor."

"And whom do I have to thank for that?" Erestor growled back.

"Oh dear, you aren't planning on blaming it all on me? I am just an innocent bystander."

"An innocent bystander who is breathing down my neck! Please step away from my chair, Glorfindel!"

"You are easily annoyed today," the captain said but removed himself from where he had been standing the last fifteen minutes; practically plastered against the dark-haired elf's chair and his blonde hair falling down into Erestor's face. Maybe that was what ticked him off.

"I am trying to plan," Erestor ground out.

"Plan what?" Glorfindel asked, confused. What plan? There was no plans to be made, right?

"_The Yule celebration, Glorfindel._"

"Oh, that?" It was only _that_? "Why don't you let someone else plan it?"

"Because none other will. Now leave me in peace!"

Glorfindel avoided the arm that slung out and danced out of reach. Erestor growled, shoulders hunched and he was looking quite ferocious sitting there on his chair despite his petite stature amongst elves. Glorfindel smiled nervously.

"Alright, alright, I will stay here," he said. "Not any closer." He was well over six feet away from the desk. He had good ducking skills if Erestor had the desire to throw anything at him from that distance.

"Get out of the room!"

"Aaw, why? I like being with you."

"You are distracting me!"

"How so? I am standing several feet away from your desk, dear Erestor. There is no way I could annoy you."

"You breathe, and I hear it!" Erestor took up a book and slung it without thinking. Glorfindel's eyes widened in alarm, he hadn't expected that but he managed to catch the book before it ended up in his face or the wall behind him. He turned back to the smaller elf.

"I think the Yule has made you mad, Erestor. You just threw a book. A _book_. You love books. You would never try to harm them."

"Be gone!" Erestor yelled and raised another one.

"Why are you so obsessed with the Yule celebration?"

"Because if I am not, no one else will be!"

"I don't think no one has ever taken it up to your level!"

Erestor lunged over the desk, which was an amazing feat in itself but Glorfindel, unfortunately, was too busy running away to think much of it.

-o-

Elrond thought he should head back in and help Erestor with some of the planning for Yule. It was unfair to let the dark-haired elf handle it all by himself but the lord hadn't gotten many feet before he heard the sound of someone knocking into a wall, crashing into it really, and then the sound of running feet. Elves did run occasionally through the halls but never this violent.

Glorfindel practically flew out the door, seeing Elrond and his eyes widened even as he shouted:

"Madness! You have made him mad, my lord! Completely mad!"

Before Elrond could make sense of what his captain had said Erestor bolted through as well. His eyes were set on Glorfindel and Glorfindel alone. The blonde elf began to run faster and screamed behind him:

"The Yule has made you mad, Erestor!"

"I don't care!" Erestor screamed right back at him. "I'll drag you down to the water and drown you!"

Elrond stared after the two. For long minutes they were heard until there was a yelp from Glorfindel and a triumph yell from Erestor. However the petite elf had brought the elf captain down the lord had no idea. But he did agree on one thing.

Leaving Erestor to plan the Yule celebration all by himself had indeed made him a little mad.

End

* * *

Short, Christmas-fic with Erestor and Glorfindel. I like the image of Erestor chasing poor Glorfindel. I sit and laugh maniacally every time.

Merry Christmas!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
